


They Just Can't Speak Our Language

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Rather than watch a movie on date night, Sebastian and Teuvo watch their teammates struggle with Finnish.





	They Just Can't Speak Our Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/gifts).



> Dear caixa,  
> I hope you like this treat featuring your beloved Finnish Canes! :D I'd say more, but this is meant to be anonymous for the time being, so I'll save the rest of what I have to say for later (aka after author reveals).
> 
> Dear everyone,  
> I have absolutely no idea if Sebastian and Teuvo have seen the "Canes Speaking Finnish" videos, nor do I have absolutely any idea what they would think of the videos. This is just a silly idea I had after watching the videos.  
> Please pretend that Sebastian and Teuvo are talking to each other in Finnish unless specified otherwise.
> 
> the videos:  
> [Speaking Finnish: Episode I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btqGNh91Nz4)  
> [Speaking Finnish: Episode II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxIzWy2OL6Q)

"So, Sepe..." Teuvo smiled across the table at his boyfriend. "What do you want to do with the rest of our date night?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "You really have to ask, Teukka?"

"Not right after we've eaten," Teuvo sighed. "You know I like to wait a bit."

"True," Sebastian conceded. He hummed in thought, then shrugged. "I'd suggest a movie, but I don't want to watch something long."

Teuvo nodded in understanding; practice had been quite tough, so they were both more tired than usual. If they tried to watch a movie, they'd probably fall asleep on the couch, which would lead to lots of aches neither of them wanted. "YouTube?"

"Sure." Sebastian cleared their plates, while Teuvo put away the leftovers. They worked together to wash and dry the dishes, somehow resisting the urge to splash each other, and in a matter of minutes they were able to leave the kitchen for the bedroom.

Teuvo sat next to Sebastian on the bed and opened his laptop. "Any ideas?"

"Hm..." Sebastian snapped his fingers. "Do you know if they posted the 'Speaking Finnish' videos?"

"If they have, I haven't seen them." Teuvo navigated to the team's official YouTube channel and scrolled a bit before finding two videos. "Ta-dah!"

The first video opened with their teammates bewildered at the length of the given phrase. "Oh, it's not that bad!" Sebastian laughed.

"They don't know what real struggle is!" Teuvo proclaimed dramatically. "Learning English is difficult, not trying to read Finnish!"

Sebastian nodded. "At least they can admit when they haven't done such a good job. You looked really cute that day, by the way."

"If you say so," Teuvo shrugged. He clicked on the second video.

"I like that they didn't just use hockey terms." Sebastian rested his head on Teuvo's shoulder and laughed softly. "I don't know if it would be funny or just sad if they went to Finland and we didn't help them."

"For vacation or something, you mean?" Teuvo chuckled. "Let's see, one travel-related word, one hockey-related word, and one food-related word. It'd be...pretty funny."

The video ended. Sebastian reached down and squeezed Teuvo's hand. "We should go on vacation in Finland - show off our language skills and make them jealous."

"Or..." Teuvo closed the laptop and put it away. "We can make them jealous when they see us tomorrow."

Sebastian grinned. "I knew we'd go with my idea eventually."

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Note: [Speaking Finnish: Episode III](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv3q-7BseJ0) was released after I went to bed unusually early on Dec. 31st. While it's definitely worth watching, I don't have the time to fit it into this fic, though I could be persuaded to add a chapter post-author reveals. ;)


End file.
